just323s_survivorbig_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites/@comment-26485526-20180706003709/@comment-32574574-20180706023851
Beth - Beth was probably what many would call the "Player of the Season". She was targeted in the very beginning because of her previous strategic game back in Sri Lanka, in which she had an excellent strategic game. Although she was on the chopping block on Day 3, along with Rachel & Russell, all three of them were spared because of an ankle injury Mona sustained on Day 2. She barely survived the Day 8 Tribal Council, as both Marcia & Rachel were campaigning for her elimination, and almost persuaded swing votes, Bill, Jee and Dale. After surviving that vote, which she did not expect to, she formed a close bond with Russell, who was the only person to campaign for Beth's safety. The two's bond was an unique one as Russell was very outspoken and arrogant, and Beth was calm and careful about everything she said. Beth dodged another bullet on Day 16, when Clayton was blindsided. Clayton made what might be the dumbest move in Survivor history. He found an idol on the Malacca tribe, which was planted by Dale (he had planted two fake idols at the camp - the other one was found by Ezekiel). Afterwards, he asked everyone in the tribe to vote him out in hopes of "avoiding an unsuccessful idol play", letting everyone but Beth, Dale, and Russell in on his idol (Jee was a swing vote for the majority of the swap). Clayton played this idol, expecting to receive votes, and hoping his 1 vote would send Beth out of the game. It was revealed that idol was fake, and Clayton got sent home 7-1. It was an overall cringeworthy vote-out. Once she got into the merge, Beth began spearheading the majority alliance (like she did in her previous season), with the help of Arlita & Dale, with a little bit of help from Jee every so often. At the Final 7, she had conspired with her fellow allies to blindside Dale, as she felt Dale was becoming too much of a threat to win the game. Dale caught wind of this and attempted to get Jee, Marcia, and Ruby to blindside Beth. Jee, the swing vote, voted out Dale, because he worried about Dale being too much of a physical threat near the end. Beth found a Hidden Immunity Idol at the Final 6, and used it on Ruby after a very heated Tribal Council in the Final 5, just in case Arlita & Jee did anything "shady". At the Final 4, it was certain Amanda would make it to the FTC, but Beth, the winner of the Final Immunity Challenge, had to decide whether to send Arlita & Jee to a fire-making challenge, or to send Jee home 3-1. She chose the latter because she felt Jee would have a lot of advantages if he managed to make it through to the Final Tribal Council (he was in a strong position for the majority of the game, and he held control over almost every vote he attended). At the Final Tribal Council, Beth and Arlita were both praised for their strategic gameplay, but Beth won out in a 7-2-0 vote because jurors felt she played the better game out of the two of them.